


Getting Dirty

by haku23



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haku23/pseuds/haku23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony take a bath together. That's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Written awhile go for the kink meme but heck, I'm deanoning for everything else so why not? MA:A is my other favourite canon because it's just /so happy/ and I'm a sucker for happiness so I decided to write something in that universe(hence the team). Not that you can really tell...

Steve looked suspicious immediately-then again Steve looked suspicious half the time Tony opened his mouth anyway-but didn't say no which in Tony's mind was pretty much a yes. “Remind me why you want to do that again?”

 

“Because it's a relaxing and sensual experience.”

 

A raised eyebrow.

 

“I also wouldn't mind seeing you naked and covered in soap, you caught me, lock me up and throw away the key I'm a criminal.”

 

“I didn't say that...but if _you_ said it... ”

 

“Is this really happening? Am I dreaming because I don't remember Captain America ever having a sense of humour? Come on, I need a bath, you need a bath, we take one together to save water. It's that word that people with no money use.”

 

“Frugal,” Steve's mouth set itself in a line, “and there's nothing wrong with it.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“I'll give you a massage?”

 

Steve wasn't the type to give up easily unless he was just putting up the pretence of disagreeing to hide what he really wanted so Tony wasn't exactly surprised when he finally nodded. Because really, who could pass up the chance to bathe with Tony Stark? He was an excellent bathing partner. He got all the hard to reach spots, he washed hair really well, and he had heard it said that he wasn't too bad on the eyes either.

 

His expertise was wasted on Steve, naturally. Steve who got into the bath and started washing right away like there was some sort of competition going on and the winner would be given a gold bath trophy.

 

“No. No no, Steve, no. That's not how you share a bath I'm not even in it yet.”

 

“I thought I should hurry up so you wouldn't have to wait for the soap.”

 

“There's like 8 types of soap in here I don't even know-ew okay what is this it's disgusting-what most of them are. It doesn't matter. It's not sensual if you're trying to get out as quickly as you got in,” he dimmed the lights(no one could ever say Tony wasn't a romantic) as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

 

“You don't have to give me a strip tease, Tony.”

 

“No one ever _has_ to give a strip tease, Steve,” he replied, waggling his brows until his bath-buddy shook his head to hide a laugh. But he hurried anyway because Steve probably didn't know the meaning of soaking in the tub, “okay move forward a bit.”

 

“You won't be able to have a bath if you're sitting behind me.”

 

“Who else is going to wash your back? I'm sacrificing myself for the greater good here, you should be proud.”

 

Steve slid forward a bit, sloshing water almost out of the large tub and Tony triumphantly slipped in behind him. “There's more than enough room on the other side.”

 

“Missing the point,” Tony muttered into his neck, “jacuzzi tubs are made for fooling around in.”

 

“Actually I think they're for-”

 

“Missing it, Steve,” he said, pulling back slightly to get a better angle to deliver the promised massage.

 

“Whatever you say, Tony,” the other man replied with a distinctly fond tone. He let out a sigh when Tony's hands skimmed across his shoulders.

 

“Still hurting after I beat you at basketball?” Tony grinned to himself as he dug a knuckle into a knot in one of Steve's broad shoulders-predictably it didn't get a loud yelp but a quiet one still counted, “you should let me do this more often.”

 

“You cheated.”

 

“I used my ingenuity to defeat you. It's not cheating.”

 

“Tell that to Logan,” Steve leaned forward with a laugh that turned to a groan when the fingers on one of Tony's hands pushed into his hair.

 

“Statement redacted. Unless you're willing to shield me when he gets all 'I don't appreciate cheaters, bub'.”

 

“I might be able to be persuaded,” there was a distinct sound to Steve's voice when he was grinning-Tony had heard it enough to recognize it by now.

 

He pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, “you take Logan and I'll take Peter in any future uses of genius, deal?”

 

“That doesn't seem very fair.”

 

“Peter uses those huge puppy dog eyes that he obviously learned from watching you and don't think I don't notice how easily you cave when he does use them,” his hands went back to kneading at tense muscles until Steve had all the resistance to him washing him of jello. Minus all the jiggling. So maybe a bag of sand was a better metaphor.

 

“If you don't hurry up the bath will get cold,” Steve mumbled, eyes closed as he obediently leaned against Tony's shoulder so he could get his chest.

 

“So I'll put more hot in.”

 

“I thought we were being frugal.”

 

“You're being frugal. I'll use up all of the hot water in the tower if I want.”

 

“I don't think you should come between Giant-Girl and her hot water.”

 

His hands carded through Steve's hair with little resistance before he started wetting it, “always so practical, Cap.”

 

“One of us has to be or else you'd have everyone running around in Iron Man suits.”

 

“I could make you a star spangled suit,” he grabbed a bottle of shampoo from the side of the tub that looked least like it had the potential to be volatile chemicals and poured some into his hand.

 

“I don't think that's quite my style.”

 

“It would have a button you could press to play the Star Spangled Banner through the speakers.”

 

“Ha ha, very funny, Tony.”

 

“You could use it to subdue villains. They'd all stop to stand for the national anthem.”

 

“Right. Because Ultron would've stopped for that,” his eyes remained closed but the grin was back again.

 

“You never know, deep inside that hard exterior might've hidden a patriot.”

 

“Then it sure had a funny way of showing it.”

 

Steve sighed in contentment as Tony lathered his hair and Tony resisted the urge to kiss him by a small margin. Shampoo in the eyes didn't feel good-it tasted even worse. Besides that the water  _was_ starting to get a little cold and the “I swear it's just the cold water!” excuse only worked on people once. He wouldn't want to take that away from Steve. After thoroughly rinsing his hair Tony kissed the shell of his ear, sliding one arm around Steve's waist and muttered.“What do you say we get out of the tub and get dirty again?” 

 

“Really?”

 

“You like my lines, admit it,” his lips moved to his neck.

 

“Next time I get to do the washing,” Steve shifted before getting to his feet and Tony followed suit though he forwent the towel. It would just be coming off again anyway.

 

“I'm liking where this night is headed, Cap,” he leaned up for a brief kiss that made Steve flush a ridiculous shade of red. Really, it was adorable how easily he blushed. They mostly made it to their room without incident(Cap's shield on the floor proved to be a formidable foe) and Tony kissed him again, “so, about that getting dirty.”

 

“You're ridiculous,” Steve rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that's it. I truly dislike writing drabbles and yet I continue to write them-it's a damn mystery, folks. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! : )


End file.
